


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour

by wolfsgrin



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsgrin/pseuds/wolfsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hunter, an Argent and Argents don't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour

**Author's Note:**

> For a new challenge over at beacon_hills on lj.

 

__

  
_You're a hunter, an Argent and Argents don't die._  Allison could feel the slow burn in her calves, the faster she ran, the more her body protested, begged her to stop. Her wrist was broken, and she cradled it to her chest, a searing pain in her side, a reminder of the still healing cut that crisscrossed her ribs. A scream died on her lips as she stumbled over an exposed root, the vibration stuttering through her body, causing pain to blossom behind her eyes. She couldn't,  _she wouldn't_  be slaughtered before the Capitol cameras, so she kept running. The fire engulfing the forest around her singed the closer it crept, smoke filling up the air around her, her eyes watering as she fought to keep upright. Her fellow tribute a flaxen haired little girl, no more than ten, had fallen right in front of her. Her braids matted in her own blood, and the golden ones, had just stepped over her, not even sparing a look at her broken doll body.

 

Allison could hear the fall of footsteps somewhere to the left, letting her fingers fumble with the bow at her back, she couldn't stop to draw an arrow. Her mother's voice echoed in her head,  _an argent never loses, never dies_. Crashing through the trees she could see the platform ahead, the one they had come in on, now clear of the bodies that had fallen. She'd crushed a boys knee in her haste to get to the bow, before the coal district girl,  _Katniss_ , could. The end is so close she can feel her body tighten with the desire to just have it be over. And then it is.

 

Allison sees him swimming before her, and she realizes her eyes are full of tears and someone is screaming behind her.  _Cato_. His eyes are grey and empty, a mirror of her own. She can feel something bubbling up in her chest, filling her mouth with the taste of pennies,  _blood_ ,  _her blood_. Its smeared all over his hands,  _the perfect little child killer, barely old enough to shave_. When he pulls his knife out of her gut, there is nothing to keep her body from buckling under its own weight, leaving her sprawled on the grass, looking at the sky. Katniss is leaning over her, saying her name, like she wants her to keep going, which isn't the point of the game, doesn't she understand that they are just little lambs to the slaughter?

 

She coughs on her own blood, a laugh dying in the back of her throat. Her last few breaths are wheezes through failing lungs full of blood, and she grasps her bow with what strength she has left. She can remember her mother telling her that all great hunters were buried with their weapons. She remembers hugging Scott and Lydia, them begging her to promise she would come home, knowing she couldn't. Right now she's glad she'd bit her tongue and just hugged them tighter, leaving a chaste kiss on the corner of Scott's lips.

 

Her eyes go heavy and the thrum of her heart grows slower and all she can think is, _Argents can die, mother._

_Fin_


End file.
